True Love
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey's in love and his brothers have found out. What will happen? R


**I heard that Mikey had a girlfriend called Clover so i got an idea for a One-shot. Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**True Love**

Leo, Raph and Donnie were sitting at the kitchen table together one night, Leo had asked them to discuss something with him and the two younger brothers had no idea what it was about. They guessed that it was about the youngest member of the family seeing as he wasn't called in,

'Listen guys, I've noticed recently that Mikey... he's been... sneaking out every night at 10 o'clock' Leo began,

'Yeah, I've noticed that too! What do you think he's doing?' Raph asked, he was the one that usually snuck out of the lair,

'I don't know but he always looks excited when he goes' Donnie replied with a slight smile,

'Well, Mikey will be leaving in an hour... do you think we should talk to him about it?' Leo asked confused, he wasn't used to his brother sneaking out because it was only Raph that did that.

'Why don't we just tell him that we know he's been sneaking out and wait until he's ready to tell us?' Donnie suggested, he didn't want to force Mikey to speak if he didn't want to,

'I've got a better idea' Raph smirked, 'Why don't we just follow him tonight?'

'Why might see something that we really don't want to see' Leo grimaced at the thought,

'It's obviously private' Donnie nodded knowingly,

'Yeah, but it could be important!' Raph insisted, he was desperate to follow Mikey.

'I don't know... It just seems... wrong...' Leo sighed,

'I know but... i have to know where he's going and what he's doing. For all we know he could be putting himself in real danger!' Donnie said worriedly and watched as Raph frowned,

'We have to follow him and if he is putting himself in danger, I'll kill him!' Raph growled,

'Fine, we will follow him but we will not show ourselves to him until he comes home! Once he is home we tell him that we followed him, No secrets!' Leo said sternly, his two brothers nodded.

They spoke for a while about their plan, then they saw that the clock said 10:00.

The three brothers walked out of the kitchen and hid in the shadows by the door, They waited. A minute later they saw Mikey running quietly towards the door, as soon as he left his brothers followed. They hid in the shadowy parts of the sewers and watched the youngest turtle run through the tunnels with a huge grin on his face, It was then that they realised he was holding something in his hand,

'What is it?' Donnie whispered to Leo. Leo just shook his head. They followed Mikey until he came to a stop in front of a large door. He knocked on it. The three older turtles watched in surprise when a beautiful turtle girl opened the door, she really was beautiful. She had blonde hair that was tied into loose bunches, she had beautiful shining blue eyes and a dazzling smile,

'Hey Mikey-baby' She laughed,

'Hey gorgeous' Mikey laughed back,

'So what do you have planned for tonight?' She asked happily,

'Come on, I'll show ya something really special' Mikey laughed as he grabbed he hand and climbed the nearest ladder, His brothers quickly followed,

'I can't believe Mikey has a girlfriend' Raph whispered,

'I know, she really pretty too' Donnie nodded,

'Why did he hide her from us?' Leo asked quietly, he felt hurt.

'shh guys, they've stopped,' Donnie whispered as they hid behind a storage shed on the top of the roof that Mikey was on. Mikey heard them and turned around,

'Is something wrong baby?' The girl asked worriedly,

'Nah, it's all good Clover' Mikey smiled as they lay down on the roof,

'Her names Clover?' Leo whispered,

'Yeah we heard' Raph growled quietly,

'So Mikey, what's so special about this roof?' Clover asked curiously,

'You'll see' Mikey laughed as he put an arm around her, Suddenly there was a bang above them. Clover sat up with a gasp.

'Aww Mikey, this is beautiful!' Clover sighed as she watched the firework display,

'I remembered you telling me that you've never seen fireworks so here ya go, now ya have' Mikey giggled, Clover cuddled into him,

'I got to see my first fireworks.. and what makes it even better is that I got to see them with you' Clover sighed happily,

'That reminds me' Mikey sat up and pulled a box out of his belt,

'Oh, thank you baby' Clover smiled as she opened the box and carefully pulled out a beautiful silver necklace, She laughed when she saw that the pendant was in the shape of a clover,

'I love you Clover' Mikey smiled at her as she put the necklace on,

'I love you too Mikey' Clover leaned over and kissed Mikey and Mikey returned it, They sat and looked up at the fireworks together, cuddling each other,

'You know Michelangelo, I love being here with you. Thank you so much for everything' Clover sighed,

'Clover, you know that I'll always be here to protect you right?' Mikey asked,

'Yes Michelangelo, I do' Clover looked up into Mikey's eyes, they stared at each other for a while then they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately,

'Ewww' Raph whispered as he looked away,

'Awww that's so cute' Donnie laughed quietly,

'I can't believe it... I wonder how long they've been together?' Leo asked quietly,

'They've been doing this for two months' Donnie whispered.

'Mikey...' Clover asked quietly,

'Yeah?' Mikey replied,

'You know... if I had a family, I would introduce you to them tonight..' Clover said sadly,

'Hmmm... You're wanting to meet my family huh?' Mikey asked with a laugh,

'Was I that obvious?' Clover asked nervously,

'Yes,' I'll take you to meet them tonight.. but I think my brothers have already seen you' Mikey laughed,

'What?' Clover gasped as she watched Mikey stand up,

'Come on out guys, I know you're there' Mikey laughed at the storage shed, Clover laughed nervously as she watched three taller Mutant turtles walk out from behind the shed,

'T-they were watching...' Clover started to blush,

'Aww it's ok, they've seen worse than that' Mikey laughed, Clover stopped blushing and stood up next to Mikey,

'Unless you're ashamed of being seen with me?' Mikey asked quietly to her,

'No Mikey I love you!' Clover said as she wrapped her arms around Mikey's waist,

'Guys, go home and tell master Splinter about Clover and tell him that we'll be over in just a sec' Mikey laughed, his brothers did as they were told. The couple waited until the firework display was over before heading towards the sewers.

Mikey and Clover stood outside the door, Mikey took a deep breath before walking in. Master Splinter smiled at him as he walked into the living room, his brothers were facing him while he and Clover sat on the couch. Mikey kept a protective arm around Clover and She held on to Mikey as if she was afraid of being pulled off him.

'Hello Miss Clover' Master Splinter smiled kindly,

'Em... hello' Clover replied nervously,

'Please forgive us but we have only found out about you tonight' Splinter shot Mikey a stern look and Mikey gulped nervously,

'I know... i told him not to tell you guys' Clover confessed nervously,

'Really?' Leo asked surprised,

'Yes... He told me that you guys would make fun of him, I didn't want his feelings hurt so i told him to keep it quiet for now' Clover replied sadly,

'She's right ya know' Raph said truthfully,

'Well please tell us about yourself' Splinter told her and Clover took a deep breath.

'Well I was mutated in a science lab, not far from here by a man named Bishop. He kept me as a pet, he was unkind to me and hurt me...' Clover looked up at Mikey who gave her an encouraging smile, 'One day when I was there.. it was about three months ago, Mikey was captured too' The family looked at Mikey in surprise, 'He was put in the same cell as me but he clearly didn't want to be in a cell... I remember him fighting the guards, It scared me at first... but once he had knocked all the guards out he turned to me... he held out his hand and told me that I was pretty and that he would help me, I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but trust him' Clover's eyes shone at the memory, 'he helped me out of the lab and brought me to the sewers, he gave me a home.. but he left and I never saw him again for a month... But one day he was out on his skate board and I recognised him... I called to him and he fell off his board' Clover laughed, 'I helped him up and looked into his eyes.. we immediately recognised each other... And we spent every night together... we eventually fell in love,' Clover turned to look into Mikey's eyes, He smiled at her.

'So your Bishops creation?' Donnie asked,

'Yes but Mikey's been protecting me from him ever since,' She squeezed Mikey's hand, and kissed him on the lips again.

'That's the third time tonight!' Raph groaned a he rolled his eyes,

'jealous Raphie?' Mikey teased, Raph didn't bother answering,

'I see...' Splinter nodded his head, 'Are you alone at home?'

'Yes but...' Clover answered nervously, Mikey decided to help her,

'I agreed to move in with her next week' Mikey replied and Clover looked at him with a look of thanks, Mikeys family stared at him but Mikey didn't wither at their looks,

'And are you serious about her Michelangelo?' Splinter asked sternly,

'Yes Master' Mikey replied confidently,

'May we speak to Clover alone?' Splinter asked, Mikey looked down at Clover.

'It's ok Mikey... Nothing they say will change how I feel about you' Clover smiled to him, Mikey nodded to his father and made his way to his room.

'Now Miss Clover we have a few things to ask you, I will start' Splinter cleared his throat, 'Are you serious about Michelangelo?'

'Yes I am... I love him' Clover replied,

'Will you really want to move in with him?' Donnie asked,

'Yes, I've wanted that for a while now' Clover smiled,

'Would you want to marry him later on?' Leo asked,

'I would love that' Clover replied, her eyes shining at the thought,

'Will you ever hurt him?' Raph growled,

'No, I would never hurt him' Clover replied with a serious look,

'Very well' Splinter smiled happily, 'I approve' Clover saw that Mikey's brothers were smiling too,

'MIKEY, COME HERE!' Raph bellowed up the stairs Mikey came running and Clover immediately hugged him,

'Mikey... they approve' She laughed happily to him, Mikey looked round at his family with a smile,

'Thanks guys' He said softly,

'But there is one thing that I do not want' Splinter interrupted, Clover stared at him,

'I want Clover to move in with us rather than Michelangelo leaving' He smiled and Clover laughed happily,

'When do you want to move in babe?' Mikey asked softly,

'As soon as possible' Clover smiled back,

'You may move in tomorrow' Splinter smiled,

'But you can stay the night' Mikey whispered but his family heard him. Splinter rolled his eyes and went to the dojo, Mikey took Clover upstairs and he could hear his brothers wooing at him,

'Shut up guys' Clover laughed as she settled herself next to Mikey in the bed.

Clover moved in the next day and stayed in Mikey's room. She was trained by master Splinter in the art of ninjitsu and she went out on training runs with the guys, Mikey wouldn't let her go on missions which she was perfectly fine with. A year later they were engaged and another year later they were married. They had children and lived happily together because it was clear, Clover was Mikey's one true love.

**Love is when you look into someone's eyes**

**and see everything you need.**

* * *

**If you want me to I will write a second chapter about these two and their family life. There will be romance and action (hopefully) and little turtle tots xx**

**Please review xx**


End file.
